


CODE 7391

by Birdy_f



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, Female Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy is Dead, Kidnapping, Mentioned Gwen Stacy, Not Avengers friendly, Past Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Sorry If This Isn't You're Kind Of Thing, mentioned Harry Osborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_f/pseuds/Birdy_f
Summary: I was sitting at home and had a random though: What if The Avengers kidnapped Peter Parker in order to find out Spider-Man's identity, without knowing that Parker is Spider-Man, so I made this.Enjoy :)





	CODE 7391

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for 1624 hits....this was honestly amazing(06.04.2020_  
Aweee guys,,,,thank you sooooo much for 111 kudos 06.04.2020)  
Thank you 
> 
> Hey guys, I was thinking of making a second chapter - one that could show the after effects or what everyone else experienced during CODE 7391.....anyone want to read that or should I focus on something else????
> 
> 08.03.2020 - IT'S MA BIRTHDAY BITCHES
> 
> 06.04.2020 - This is just a warning/message to everyone who reads this; please stay safe during this difficult time. I understand how this covid-19 stuff is scary but I am less worried about that and I'm more worried about everyone's mental health. Please, I beg of you all, stay safe and keep in contact with each other, even if it's just a silly little text to say you're okay. We can get through this if we stick together. My inbox is always open if you ever want to talk, if you feel too shy to message me then I will send over my spare email account and we can talk through that. Other than that, I hope everyone is enjoying themselves.

When she first came back to consciousness, she notice the dull pain in the back of her skull. Penny struggled to open her eyes but prevailed and took in the sharp brightness that was LED lightbulbs blaring into the room. She squinted her eyes and took in the scene around her; one metal table in front of her, crackers and plastic cup of water, a clear glass jug off to her far right. There was a large window in front of her, probably one they used in interrogations. Her attempts to move her hands fell flat and void as she realised they were chained beside her to the legs of her chair. 

Penny had been in many interrogations and kidnappings to know what was going on, someone had something they wanted to find out, either that or they just got bored and thought that kidnapping a seventeen year old was fun. 

Now, she wasn't stupid, despite what others would say, but she knew that in about five minutes flat, someone would come check up on her, she could heard the on coming footsteps of a male, Caucasian, well-built, very health. Whilst she waited, Penny schooled her expressions, prepared for what was to come, going over plan after plan in case of emergencies. 

The door to her left creaked open, the large metal scraping against laminated flooring that felt like nails down a chalkboard to her ears. She looked up and was surprised to find Captain Freaking America standing in front of her, decked out in his avengers gear, shield and all. Is Rogers her saviour? She sure hoped so because this chair was numbing her arse. 

“Oh, you’re awake. We didn't think you’d be awake for another three hours.” He said, surprised, and Penny had to take a double check because WHAT THE HELL?! Steve continued on, ignoring her expression in favour of pouring some water into a cup. “So, we have some questions, and once they are answered, you can go. Sounds easy? You can have your pick on food afterwards, we can get you home safely, sweet and sound tucked up in your bed, and you can forget all about this once you give us information; okay?”

“Uh. What?!”

“I thought I was clear, do you have something wrong with your hearing because if so we can get you someone who translate what I say into ASL. We have many people at S.H.I.E.L.D. who are deaf, nothing to be ashamed by.” Steve said, his face etched with concern as he took a seat in front of her.

“Uh, no. I’m good. I’m- I’m not deaf. I just don't I heard you correctly. You said you didn't think I would wake for another three hours? How long have I been here? Why am I here, actually, you know what, I want a lawyer present. This is against my human rights.” Penny argued, her face blank but her voice powerful, reminded him somewhat of Natasha.

“Yeah, you’ve been in and out all day. Uh, I thought you would remember Doctor Banner coming in here earlier explaining how the dose was too strong for you. You, you’ve been here for a little under forty eight hours. I just explained that you need to answer some questions. As for a lawyer, I’ll have to get an agent to sign off on that unless you have one you can contact right now. We will try to make this easy for you, but only if you corporate.” He replied, curt and blunt which only fuelled her anger.

“Give me a phone so I can get in contact with my lawyer.” Penny extended her hand out, having to lean her whole body forward as the chains weakly attempted to hold her back. She quickly punched in the number of the only person she could trust and listened to it ring. 

“Hello?”

“L, don't talk, don't say anything. It’s a 7391, I need you to get in contact with Foggy or Murdock and get them here. ASAP, dude.”

“Oh shit. Are you serious P, shit. Okay, where are you?” Ned frantically said, panic as clear as day in his tone and Penny felt bad for calling him and not MJ.

“I don’t know, ask Blonde in front of me.” She raised an eyebrow at Steve as she waited for him to give out the address, all the while activating her watch which she, blessedly, made from scrap metal that would record the conversation as soon as someone talked.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, I can text the address through to you, than I want you to forget about this number.” Steve instructed, his voice reminding Penny and Ned of those PSA’s Steve did. She suppressed a giggle and heard the faint chirp from her watch telling her the recording was working. 

“He has a burned phone, L, burn the phone, I’ll get another. Tell J and cover for me when it comes to AM. I’m hanging up, get it sorted and quickly.” She said simply, ending the call before Ned could reply.

The thing about these situations was that they became repetitive, the nicer ones, the easy ones, actually allowed a phone call to say goodbye to her loved ones, it was at these times that she was blessed to have made a code up with Ned and MJ.

It was simple really: 

  1. Last name, first letter
  2. Kidnap, I need a medic on stand by
  3. Kidnap, this is big so shut up and listen
  4. Spider-Womaning, I’ll call when I’m free
  5. If May calls, I’m at yours
  6. Spider-Womaning, help
  7. Kidnap, bad guy is listening
  8. Spider-Womaning, car chase and drug deals
  9. Get help

At Steve's intrigued face, she summed it up to be about the numbers, Penny looked dead into his eyes and smirked. “You guys are so screwed.” And she leaned back into her chair, troubles and worries forgone and watched as Steve grew confused and concerned. 

Penny Parker, the one and only Spider-Woman, had a feeling this was going to be more fun than worrying. 

* * *

Penny had to wait a little over three hours, hours in which she stared straight at the mirror where she knew Steve watched from, hours where she hadn’t peed, touched anything, hardly moved or blinked. Three hours she waited until that heavy metal door opened to reveal Matt Murdock in all his blind glory. 

God, even outside of that red suit, he still had an air of arrogance. He strutted in and plopped down beside Penny, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder which honestly grounded her from bouncing at Steve and the fucking Black Widow who followed in after Penny’s lawyer. 

Matt spoke first, eyes training on Romanoff’s face and taking in her schooled features before switching his view to Rogers who seemed distressed? Maybe. Upset? Definitely. That they had to drag in a lawyer because the kid wasn't talking, but in all fairness, he would be surprised if she really did corporate. 

“You will give me and my client five minutes to talk, you will not watch from behind the glass, you will not attempt to listen in, or I will press charges on her behalf for taking away her human rights, keeping her in chains, taking her from her home, I will list on and on if you do not walk away.” Matt had a sense of leadership, a sense of what he says goes, and Penny had never been so thankful for knowing that Dare-Devil had her back. 

Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers walked away and both Parker and Murdock listened to the footsteps shuffle outside the door for a minute or so before finally walking away. 

“What have you gotten yourself into this time, Kid?” He sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he listened to Penny explain what the Good Ol’ Capin’ had said to her. 

“...and then he said that I’ve been here for under forty eight hours, but that was three hours ago, so I’m unsure if it has been over forty eight hours now; anyway, than he talked about how all I have to do is ask questions so I asked for you, I called L and he is covering for me with a code 7391 and he’s covering for me.” Penny paused for a breath and Matt held a hand out in hopes to stop her rambling.

“Okay, Kid, I get that this is a lot for you, but they are breaking so many laws and you have the right to get up and walk away. As it is, they have cuffed you to your chair and I don’t want you to break your wrist in any attempt to get out of them, so what we are going to do is sit this out, answer questions and leave. If this runs over four hours, we can press charges, sound good.” Penny didn't get a chance to reply before the door opened again, showing both Steve and Natasha who walked in front of the pair and waited for the door to close before taking charge of the conversation.

“Okay, so, we need to ask questions, you will answer. You can go once they are all answer. Sound fair? Any demands” Penny nodded before turning to Murdock in hopes that he would explain the demands. 

“If this isn't over in four hours, we will press charges. My client wants to keep her name her own so you can call her Parker or nothing. I want you to understand that she is a minor and has a right to say no to all questions. Sound fair, if not, we will get up and walk out if you don’t agree.” Matt said, his tone, again, making it final before either Avengers could say no.

They both nodded to the acceptable terms even though neither seemed happy about it and took their places in the seats across for Penny and Matt.

Romanoff took the silence as her que to start. “There is nothing recording this session, you can say no to anything and everything. This will work smoothly if you can be blunt though. So we will ask you a series of questions and we will know if you are lying. Sound good, kid?”

“Don’t call me Kid. Just get this over and done with.” Penny snapped, eyebrows frowned, her lips pressed into a thin line. “Well?”

“Right, sorry, do you know who is Spider-Woman?” Steve started.

“I don't know. Nobody does.”

“We have footage of you and Spider-Woman leaving and entering the same apartment block in Queens, different times and we have questioned most suspects but you seem the closest in age.” Natasha bluntly responded, thinking that this was the only way to ask for an identity reveal. 

“And so you ask me if I know who Spider-Woman is because we, what, live in the same block of apartments? Oh, this is funny. I’m a suspect yet you haven't actually bothered to ask Spider-Woman what she wants? And we seem to be the closest in age? You don’t know her age. Nobody does. What do you think you can achieve from this?” Penny hissed through her teeth, Matt’s hand on her shoulder and the chains around her wrist being the only thing holding he back from ripping the Russian’s head clean off of her shoulders. 

“Parker. Shut it.” Matt whispered, warning clearly ignored as Penny continued. 

“No. I won’t shut up, Murdock. What do you think you can get from this? You think that even if I did know anything about her, you think I would tell you? You have nothing that will make me talk, what is the next question.”

Natasha heaved a heavy sigh and Steve leaned back in his chair with a deep frown on his face. “Okay, the next thing we want to know is if you know anyone who knows who Spider-Woman is?” Steve said, eyes training on Penny’s pale complexion, on how her breath picked up, on how she seemed hesitant to answer.

Matt seemed to pick up on this too and rescued her, “You don’t need to answer any question. Remember that.” His hand squeezed her shoulder again, grounding her again.

“N, no I can- I can answer this.” She looked dead into Steve’s eyes and answers without hesitation, swallowing down that damn lump that was forming in her throat. “Well, I knew this boy. Hell, he was my best friend in the whole world. I knew him since I was five. We did everything together and even when he was getting ill, I stood by him. When everyone else hated him, I stood up for him because he was my brother. You want to know what happened to him? He fucking died. Spider-Woman beat him to a pulp in order to save the rest of Queens. And I don’t hate Spidey for it, I never will, because it helped him. He is in a better place because he is free from the pain. 

You want to know who else I know that knew Spidey? My girlfriend. She was everything to me. My super smart girlfriend, the only one who knew that sunflowers were better than roses. The one who loved my cooking despite the fact that I can't cook. She was my everything and when she died, I blamed myself. Not Spider-Woman, not the Green Goblin. No, I blamed myself because I should’ve been there. But instead, she died, and it was quick. Her body knew she was going to die before she got caught. And if you think for a second that they can help you, than you better be able to raise the dead, because they are your only hope to knowing her identity.”

Steve looked uncomfortable, out of place, as did Natasha, and for a split second, Penny felt happy to know that they felt uncomfortable even if they didn't know that Penny was as guilty as Spidey, not because she was couldn't save them but because she was the cause of it, with and without the mask.

“Okay,” Natasha drawled out, eyes showing sympathy despite her blank face. “Say you did know who she was, why do you think she became Spider-Woman?”   


“Ask her. If I took a guess it would be the reason anyone became a hero, to save people. Even if all she did was walk old ladies across the road and help out with a silly little bike theft.” From the corner of her eye, Penny saw a proud smile of Matt’s face. 

“Why did you help people out? From what I know, Miss. Romanoff, you killed people for a living. In fact most of the Avengers have killed people. Yet, I don’t see you lot being kidnapped and questioned. The reason people like you is because you have money, have power, you have everything and yet despite the fans and worshiping you guys get, none of you help out the little guy like Spider-Woman does. But what does she get? Criticised and hated by most of Queens, hell, most of America hates her. But she never stops.”

She turned to Steve, God, he looked so out of place, arms crossed and his head down low, he reminded Penny of those types of kids she sees in detention, he knows this is wrong yet he doesn't change. He doesn't intervene. God, what makes Captain America so great if he can break the law, kidnap minors, try to question them without a lawyer, and yet, he will get away with it. He is, after all, an Avenger. 

“Any more questions?”

“Do you know who Gwen Stacy is? Harry Osborn? Do you have any connection to them?” 

“Work it out for yourself, Mr. Rogers.”

Penny turned to Matt, a question clear in her eyes: Is this dude for real?

“Okay, now, are you sure you don’t know who she or either Ms. Stacy and Mr. Osborn are?”

“I don’t know who Spider-Woman is, the other two, you should be able to work out for yourself. Are there any more questions before I leave?”

“Do you have any speculation as to why we are questioning you?” Steve asked, blue eyes now dull and sad. Penny would’ve felt bad in the past but, then again, he did take her from her unwillingly, as did he drug her and give her not even enough food to keep a normal human safe from hunger, let alone one with an enhanced metabolism.

“Because you’re a dick? You have no regard for others? You are all horrible, selfish people who won't rest until you’re happy even if it hurts others in the process. Does that answer your question, Mr. Rogers?”

Natasha and Steve exchanged glances before allowing Murdock and Parker to leave the premises, all the while, Penny’s watch was recording the conversation. 

When Penny got to Ned’s later that night, she cried in MJ’s arms, feeling safe and secure in the arms of his friends. With the help of Ned, MJ and Murdock, Penny released the recording, getting a restraining order against the Avengers, as well as having them spend ten years on house arrest for kidnapping a minor, and an extra five for drugging one.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this... :/
> 
> Please comment your opinion


End file.
